


The Pendulum Hero

by X_Megami



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe- Yu-Gi-Oh, Duel Monsters, Duelling, F/F, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Social Anxiety, Todoroki is basically Astral, UA is a Dueling Monster Academy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X_Megami/pseuds/X_Megami
Summary: Izuku had only one goal at a young age, to become an Entertainment Duelist. But with a lackluster deck, and no one who could really support his dream, he felt hopeless. That was until, during a desperate duel, he would meet someone who change his life forever.For BnHA Fans: This is going to be a long running adventure series featuring all your favorite characters. If you have anyquestions about how the duels work, I'm always fine with answering them.For Yugioh Fans: This is a fusion between Zexal & Arc-V, with light elements of the rest of the franchise. I have a feeling you'll come for the duels, and stay for the characters.Updates every Monday.





	1. The Duel for the Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to The Pendulum Hero, a Yugioh AU for Boku no Hero Academia, I thank you already for simply clicking on this fanfic and giving your time to read it. Whether you’re a fan of BnHA or Yugioh, I hope that you sit back and enjoy the show.

Midoriya Izuku always had a single dream at a young age: to become a professional Entertainment Duelist.

Entertainment Duelists were the most important of people, the most famous of celebrities, and the wealthiest of professions one could aspire to. Yet, none of that mattered to the young Izuku, he only wanted to become an Entertainment Duelist for one reason:

“To give people the joy of dueling! When I duel, I want to make every person watching to have a giant smile!” All Might would say that to the camera every time an interviewer would ask him why he became an Entertainment Duelist.

All Might, to many, was a symbol of why people love Duel Monsters so much, why people treasured this silly little card game so much. Although, calling it ‘silly’ might be slightly blasphemous in this world.

Duel Monsters was not just viewed as any other form of entertainment, it was used for everything, from the criminal-underground using it for illegal gambling, to the police force solving hostage situations with a quick game.

Some argued that the game being used to solve nearly every issue and conflict in the modern age was taking away from enjoyment, by taking it too seriously, but Izuku thought otherwise. To him, it showed that duel monsters was a universal language, a way of life that anyone could understand.

There was only one problem with Izuku’s dream:

“I’m sorry Izuku, but we just can’t afford those cards. Why don’t I buy you a booster pack instead? Maybe you’ll pull what you’re looking for.”

The Midoriya family were not wealthiest family, by any stretch of the imagination. They weren’t poor, the two lived in a nice apartment with plenty to eat and good furniture, it was just that Inko didn’t have enough to live both a comfortable life with her son, and pay for his quite expensive hobby.

Duel Monsters was well known that, although the game was popular, it could come at hefty price for some of the more powerful cards, not including a Duel Disk and D-Gazer, which were necessary to play. This lead to Inko buying Izuku booster packs instead individual cards.

This wouldn’t be a problem if Izuku had some luck behind him, but he could only seemed to pull commons, rares, and the occasional super rare. Meanwhile, all of the cards the professionals play were ultra rare, secret rare, sometimes even ultimate rare cards. Although rarity didn’t always translate to power, in most cases, it did.

This lead to Izuku playing a deck of mostly common, a deck of commons leads to a deck rarely wins, and a deck that rarely wins leads to…

“Hahahaha! Shitty Deku, your deck is as fucking worthless as you!” Children picking on each other because of their decks was nothing new, but usually the expectation was they would grow out of it by around middle school, yet, Izuku was still being bullied by Bakugou Katsuki and his friends at the age of 14.

“K-Kacchan!” was all Izuku could say at is ‘childhood friend’ as his cronies crowded around the defenceless Izuku. “I seriously don’t get why you told the teacher you wanted to go to UA, that school only accepts the number 1 students in the country, not worthless bastards like you!”

Izuku could only whimper as Bakugou kept insulting him, calling him a terrible duelist who could never be an entertainment duelist, let alone win a game. That’s when an idea came to Bakugou, a terrible idea. “You know what, tomorrow, after school, you and I are going to duel each other! And if I win, you have to quit your dumbass idea of enrolling into UA!” Bakugou and his friends left with a massive cackle, while Izuku was left in tears. He knew that Bakugou was the best duelist at their school, and he would easily destroy him.

Izuku went home, not telling his mother about the challenge he was forced into. While having dinner, Inko could tell that something was wrong with her son, and she decided to speak up about it, “Is everything alright, Izuku? You seem a little down in dumps today.” Izuku didn’t want to cause his mother any stress, not to mention he didn't want Kacchan to get in any trouble with his parents. Izuku replied, “No mom, it’s nothing, I’m just having one of those days.”

She may have gotten an answer, but Inko still wanted to improve her son’s mood, that’s when she got an idea. “Hey, Izuku, I have a gift for you.” He looked up with a small smile, “Is it a booster pack?” “No, it’s something your father wanted for me to give you when you got into highschool, but I think I can give it to you a month early.” Inko walked towards a cabinet, and pulled out a blue crystal with a small rope at the end, it was the most beautiful pendant Izuku had ever seen.

“I know that Hisashi can’t be around for us, because of his business trips, but he wanted me to give this to you as a good luck charm, as a sign that you can accomplish your dreams.” Inko’s warm words, along side the fact that his father was still looking after him, reignited Izuku’s drive to win and save his dream, even though the looming despair of Bakugou’s power still loomed around Izuku’s heart.

After dinner, he looked through his deck, Izuku needed something, anything to improve his odds. He knew that there was honestly nothing that could help him win, but he just had to believe. After playing through dozens of test hands, he felt a little more comfortable, but fear still tore through his mind, even while sleeping.

That morning, Izuku made sure to put the pendant in his pocket, he needed to make sure he had all the luck he could find if he wanted to win.

School was nightmarish, to say the least. News had spread quickly about Izuku’s upcoming duel with Bakugou, and everyone gave him stares all day, not helping Izuku’s anxiety. There were some more sympathetic people to Izuku, telling him to do his best, many more were in complete favor of Bakugou, wanting to watch the star student of the school in action, and one person even asked Izuku if he wanted to run away. The idea had crept in Izuku’s mind, but he knew it would make everything worse for him.

The last bell of the day rang through the halls, Izuku helped out with after school clean up, and he stepped out of the middle school to see a sea of students, all ready to watch his upcoming duel with Bakugou. Izuku was sweating bullets, to put it lightly. In the center, was the star of the show, Bakugou Katsuki, ready to destroy his punching bag.

“Well, are you ready to die, Shitty Deku!?” Bakugou yelled at the green haired boy. Izuku felt like running away, but with a crowd surrounding him, he knew that the only thing he could do as an aspiring Entertainment Duelist was deal back some banter with his opponent, “Kacchan! I-I know that you're a much b-better duelist than me, but I w-won’t lose to y-you! I will win for my d-dream!” Izuku’s small speech got the audience riled up, some of them even started to root for Izuku now!

Bakugou, by comparison, was not as impressed. “Shut up Deku, just get your duel disk out already!” Izuku did as Bakugou asked of him, and got his duel disk out. He also took out his D-Gazer. A D-Gazer is a lense that is worn on top of a single eye, it allows anyone who uses it to see the holograms used in a game of Duel Monsters, meanwhile, in official stadiums that host the game use what is called the Solid Vision System, machines that project the holograms and allow everyone to watch the duel, even those who didn’t have D-Gazers.

Izuku wore his Duel Disk that shined a neon green, he placed his cards comfortably into the deck slot, which proceeded to shuffle the pieces of cardboard. The D-Gazer fit nicely around his left ear, and the visor covered his left eye, letting him see the system boot up and the display that read “Izuku vs Bakugou.”

Both players started with 8000 Life Points and 5 cards in hand. This was it, this was Izuku’s moment, whether he wanted it or not. Bakugou shouted, “I’ll let you start Deku! You should be allowed one turn before I destroy you!” Izuku shivered, he was afraid and he knew that brute force was not going to get him anywhere, so he to play defensively.

“Duel!” The two duelist shouted, the game had officially begun.

Turn 1: Izuku- 8000 LP (5 Cards)

Izuku’s hand consisted of 4 monsters and 1 trap, “Not optimal, but it will do.” Izuku mumbled to himself. “I set a card facedown and set a monster facedown, ending my turn!” Izuku announced to his childhood friend, which only made said childhood friend give out a cackle, “Stop cowering like the idiot you are and fight me head on!” Izuku bit down on his lip slightly, he just hoped this would be fast and painless.

Turn 2: Bakugou- 8000 LP (5 Cards)

“My turn, I draw a card!” Bakugou announced. “I then activate the field spell: Fire King Island!” The ground shook, as lush and tropical foliage popped from the ground, and a massive, volcanic mountain grew behind the blonde boy. The audience was in awe from the visuals of the field spell, while only Izuku grew more worried.

Bakugou grew a smirk, “When I control no monsters on my side of the field, ‘Fire King Island’ lets me special a fire winged-beast monster from my hand! Now rise, the legendary blazing phoenix of the Fire Kings! Fire King High Avatar Garunix!” From the top of the volcano, an explosion came out, and a massive bird covered in fire came out, it landed right next Bakugou.

Fire King High Avatar Garunix (Level: 8/Attack: 2700/Defence: 1700)

The audience was cheering at the summoning of such a powerful monster, Izuku felt like crying. “Now, Garunix, burn Deku’s shitty monster to ash!” The phoenix replied with a cry, and launched itself towards the facedown monster, the facedown revealing itself to be Performapal Parrotrio, a trio of multi-coloured singing parrots with bowties.

Performapal Parrotrio (Level: 3/Attack: 500/Defence: 500)

The birds were burned alive, and while some of the students who liked cute things found it a little sad, it was Izuku who might as well of been devastated, because Bakugou now had a large damage dealer on his side of the field, leaving Izuku with nothing, that was until he remembered:

“Parrotrio’s effect now activates! When it’s destroyed by battle, I can special summon a ‘Performapal’ monster from my deck!” From Parrotrio’s ashes, musical notes danced around until a cheerful, purple snake with a top hat and polka-dot bow tie came out of Izuku’s Duel Disk. “I special summon Performapal Whip Snake!”

Quite a few in the crowd watching found it adorable, but Bakugou only grew more frustrated. He growled out, “I set a card and end my turn!” Izuku may have survived the battle, but he knew he was far from winning the war. He didn’t know what to do, Bakugou’s monster was so amazing, it would destroy anything he could summon that turn. Izuku wanted someone, anyone to tell him what to do.

At that moment, in his time of need, the pendant in his pocket began to glow, he took it out and the light began to envelope him. The audience started to get slightly confused, even Bakugou didn’t really know what was transpiring before him. Izuku had no idea what was happening until it was over, the glow had disappeared. 

To replace it, there was a transparent person floating a few feet off the ground. It was wearing no clothes, but had no genitals to speak of. The strangest part was it’s colour, straight down the middle, half of it was a white-ish/blue-ish tone, with the other half being a deep crimson red. It’s hair was short, a little messy, and the face of it was in a way both stoic, while also looking a little sad.

Izuku found himself somewhat entranced by it, until he found his mind racing with questions, “What was that light? Why did it come out of the pendant? Did this person come out thanks to the light? What the hell is it?! It definitely isn’t human!”

The floating ‘thing’ looked around it’s surrounding, looked at the teenagers watching what Izuku would do next, looked at the blonde boy shouting some nonsense about how ‘Deku needs to start his fucking turn already,’ and finally, at the green hair boy in the middle of his duel.

The boy looked back in awe, until the being said:

“It’s our turn. Let’s win.”


	2. Awaken! The Power of Pendulum Summoning!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku learns how to Pendulum Summon and makes new a friend over the course of a single day.

Izuku was in awestruck, this celestial looking person was talking to him, AND telling him that they were going win? “Umm, if I may ask, Do you know how to play Duel Monsters?” It simply gave a nod of confirmation. Izuku had so many questions at this point and he had to ask all of them, “S-So, what’s your-” “Stop fucking talking to yourself like a weirdo and start already!”

Izuku’s train of thought was interrupted by the explosive temper of Bakugou. The green haired boy then let what Bakugou said sink in.“Wait, you can see him!?” Izuku was at a loss for words, nobody around him could see this radiant being that floating right next to him?! Izuku was madly pointing at the being, but everyone only began to whisper among themselves, while Bakugou only started to cackle out, “What’s wrong, Shitty Deku? Has the realization of how worthless you are driven you crazy!?”

Izuku simply sighed, from now on, he just to keep the attention away from the floating entity, and keep dueling, said entity came to look at Izuku’s hand, looking unimpressed. “These cards aren’t going to help us win, may I lend you one of mine?” Izuku was shocked, but slightly curious. “How? We’re in the middle of a duel, you can’t just-”

The entity moved it’s hand on top Izuku deck, and with a small glimmer, a new card was placed at the top of the deck. Izuku was awestruck, but he knew he could leave the audience (or his opponent) waiting any longer.

Turn 3: Izuku- 8000 LP (3 Cards)

“My turn! Draw!” Izuku looked at his newest card in hand, and utterly baffled by it. The art depicted a red dragon with bone-like horns coming from it’s head, back, and body, and within those parts, it had multi colored orbs. Irises of the dragon were also unique, one red & one green. 

None of that even mattered when compared to the bottom half of the card, it’s color was of the same blue you would find on the border of most spell cards! This wasn’t even the strangest thing, there were two arrows on both sides of the card, one blue and the other red, with the number ‘4’ on top of both arrows. “Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon.” Izuku read aloud. The being, noticing the curiosity in Izuku, told him, “It’s my best pendulum monster, so please take care of it.”

“Pendulum Monster?” Izuku pondered out loud, leading to the entity to become confused. “Do you not know what pendulums are?” The being looked again at Izuku’s hand, and came to a realization, “You don’t play pendulum monsters, do you? Don’t worry, I believe I can help with that.” 

The entity’s dry delivery was followed up by it moving it’s hand across Izuku’s hand and deck, and with a blue light, the cards began to change to include the features that made Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon unique when compared to all of the other monsters Izuku had ever used before. Izuku was in shock by this, taking in as much information on the cards, reading their new effects.

“Umm… how do I use these cards?” Izuku pondered to the floating person next to him. It answered, “Take two cards, you’ll want them to have a large difference between their scales, or ‘numbers’, as you’ll know them.” Izuku did as he was told, he grabbed a ‘scale’ 1 monster and ‘scale’ 8 monster. 

“Next, you place them on the very ends of the Duel Disk. With that, you’ll be able to summon as many monsters from your hand from levels 2 through 7.” Izuku could see, with this information, he finally could piece together the power of Pendulum Summoning.

If Izuku was going to be the first person to pendulum summon (on Earth at least), he had to announce it the world like the Entertainment Duelist he wanted to be. “I set the Pendulum Scales with the Scale 1 Performapal Gumgumouton and the Scale 8 Performapal Card Gardna!”

Izuku placed the cards at the ends of his Duel Disk, and between them, a rainbow of text that read out ‘PENDULUM’ popped out. Pillars of blue light erupted behind the green haired boy, with two monsters floating upwards inside of said pillars. 

One was a squishy, green sheep with horns, a bow tie, and a smaller, pink version of itself on top of it’s head (the smaller one having a tiny top hat). The monster in the other pillar was a cartoony card with gloves, pointed shoes, and a cheerful face.

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Bakugou shouted at his opponent. The crowd were equally confused, many of them taking their phones out to record the spectacle happening in front of them.

The pillars grew the numbers 1 and 8, and behind the them, a giant wormhole opened. “Now, I can summon any number of monsters between the levels 2 through 7 at the same time!” Izuku proclaimed to the crowd.

“What the hell is going on?!” Bakugou was left in a state of disarray as Izuku chanted, “Pendulum Summon!” From the wormhole, 2 monsters flew out it. One being an orange bear with a red cape, regal crown, and spiffy clothes.

Performapal King Bear (Level: 6/Attack: 2200/Defence: 1000)

By comparison to the comical mammal, the second monster was a feriousios, terrifying beast not to be messed with, that let out a roar the moment it crashed onto the field, the dragon that Izuku drew that turn.

Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon (Level: 7/Attack: 2500/Defence: 2000)

Izuku’s field had gone from laughable to powerful in a matter of seconds, leaving the audience speechless and Bakugou unable to get a word out, he looked like he wanted to shout, but he’s mind was either moving too fast or too slow to do it. If Bakugou wasn’t going to say anything, then Izuku would.

“I activate Whip Snake’s effect, I can target one face up monster on the field and switch it’s attack & defence. I target Fire King High Avatar Garunix!” The purple snake slithered up to the regal phoenix and, using it’s hypnotic gaze, made the flaming bird look drained of it’s power.

Fire King High Avatar Garunix (Attack: 2700-->1700/ Defence: 1700-->2700)

“I enter the battle phase, activating King Bear’s effect, it gains 100 attack for every Performapal on the field!” King Bear attempted a roar (it came out more like a yawn) to show the increase in strength.

Performapal King Bear (Attack: 2200--->2400) 

“Now, I attack Garunix with Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Go, Spiral Flame Strike!” From the mouth of the dragon came a blazing vortex, that went right through Garunix, and erupting it in an explosion. “That’s not all! When Odd Eyes destroys a monster, all battle damage it inflicts is doubled!”

Bakugou: 8000 LP-->6400 LP

Bakugou flinched from the explosion. Although he was extremely confused, he wasn’t going to give up without a fight! “Garunix’s effect activates, when it’s destroyed by battle, I can special summon a Fire King monster from my deck! Come, Fire King Avatar Yaksha!” A demonic fox person with regal clothes and a flaming bow staff jumped out in front of the blonde boy.

Fire King Avatar Yaksha (Level: 4/Attack: 1800/Defence: 200)

“King Bear, attack Yaksha!” The orange bear charged at the fire beast-warrior, crushing it under the might of it’s paw. “When Yaksha is destroyed, I can destroy one card in my hand!”

Bakugou: 6400 LP-->5800 LP

“Now, Whip Snake, attack Bakugou directly!” The snake slithered up to Bakugou, wrapping around him and squeezing, which made the blonde boy wriggle in pain.

Bakugou: 6400 LP-->4100 LP

“I end my turn!” Izuku had just gone from fighting impossible odds to making the comeback of the lifetime, whatever of Izuku’s confidence Bakugou may had snuffed out in their childhoods had just returned, Izuku genuinely felt like he could win.

Turn 4: Bakugou- 4100 LP (1 Card)

Bakugou was struggling to not walk up to Izuku, grab him by the collar, and shout at him until he explained what the fuck was going on. Yet, even with his countless anger issues, he still had enough common sense to know that Izuku’s worthless plans couldn’t even come close to Bakugou’s strategies.

“My turn! Draw!” This card was just icing on the cake, even if everything didn’t work out, at least he now had a back up. “During my Standby Phase, if Garunix was destroyed by card effect, it special summons itself from grave!” 

“Kacchan, I destroyed Garunix by battle, not card effect!” Izuku reasoned. “Dumbass Izuku!” Bakugou spat out. “When Yaksha was destroyed, it’s EFFECT destroyed a card in my hand, and that card was my second Garunix! Now, arise from your ashes, Fire King High Avatar Garunix!”

The Earth shaked as the phoenix once again rose from the ground, it’s flames consuming the ground and all of Izuku’s monsters were destroyed in hellfires. “What just happened?!” Izuku questioned as his cards were roasted alive. “When Garunix uses it’s effect to revive itself, it destroys all other monsters on the field!”

Izuku’s confidence shattered once more, his field was empty, and he was open to a fierce attack. “Get ready your trap card.” The entity spoke to Izuku, it’s calming voice snapping Izuku out of his funk. “Garunix, destroy Deku!” The massive bird charged at Izuku. 

“Now.” The being, acting level headed, commanded the green haired boy. “R-Right, I activate Performapal Call. This trap lets me negate a direct attack, and if I do, I can add two Performapal monsters whose defence add up to equal/lower than the attacking monster’s attack.” Garunix returned to it’s master, said master looking more frustrated than ever, and Izuku grabbed the monsters he needed.

“I end my turn!” Izuku had survived Bakugou’s onslaught, he now had to figure out a way out. “It seems you’ve forgotten to remove the monsters that were destroyed from your Duel Disk.” The entity reminded Izuku, and unintentionally made the boy embarrassed because of his mistake.

As Izuku was about to send Odd Eyes and Kind Bear to the graveyard, the being stopped him and quickly explained, “Pendulum Monsters don’t go to the graveyard, they go to the top of the extra deck.” Izuku questioned what he was being told to do at first, but considering how helpful listening to the advice of the entity had been so far, he didn’t really didn’t bother to voice his inquiry.

Turn 5: Izuku- 8000 LP (2 Cards)

“My turn! Draw! I’ll start by activating the continuous spell card I just drew, Bubble Barrier!” Izuku placed the card in the Duel Disk, and when he did, rainbow bubbles floated all around the battlefield. Although Bakugou would of harassed Izuku about how pathetic of a card this looked in any other situation, right now, the blonde boy was on edge considering Izuku’s cards were becoming unpredictable to put it lightly.

“I then normal summon Performapal Sword Fish!” An angry looking fish with a sword hilt for a tail and metal blades for fins jumped out.

Performapal Sword Fish (Level: 2/Attack: 600/Defence: 600)

“When Sword Fish is summoned, all monsters you control lose 600 attack!” The metal fish shot out multiple swords around Garunix, catching the phoenix of guard.

Fire King High Avatar Garunix (Attack: 2700-->2100)

“Next, I pendulum summon! Now, come Sil-” “Make sure you pendulum summon Odd Eyes and King Bear back to the field.” “What? I can do that?” The green haired boy found this mechanics quite strange, to be honest. “As as long as the scales work, you can pendulum summon as many pendulum monsters from the top of your extra deck as you like.” The entity explain once more.

“Alright, I pendulum summon Performapal Silver Claw from my hand, as well as Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Performapal King Bear from the top of my extra deck!” The two monsters from earlier returned, along with a new face, a silver wolf with metal claws, that would come off as frightening if it weren’t for the polka dot bow tie counterbalancing the menacing face.

Performapal Silver Claw (Level: 4/Attack: 1800/Defence: 700)

“Because Performapal monsters were summoned while Sword Fish was on the field, your monsters once again lose 600 attack!” The aquatic Performapal did it’s routine again, leading to Garunix being further weakened.

Fire King High Avatar Garunix (Attack: 2100-->1500)

“How the fuck did you bring back those monsters?! I blew them up, they should be in the graveyard!” Izuku was actually finding it difficult to describe how these mechanics worked, considering he just did as he was told. “Umm… it’s just part of the mechanics of Pendulum Summo-” “Shut the fuck up about this Pendulum Summoning, you’re just making shit up as you go along! You know what, it doesn’t even matter, I’ll just blow up your monsters again!”

Bakugou flipped up his trap card, revealing a giant machine with multiple cannons on it. “I activate Blaze Accelerator Reload! I can send one Volcanic monster from my hand to the graveyard, and when I do, I draw one card! The card I sent was Volcanic Scattershot! When that’s sent to the graveyard because of the effect of a Blaze Accelerator card, I can send two more Scattershots from deck to grave!”

Bakugou grabbed the last two Volcanic cards, throwing them into the graveyard slot of his Duel Disk. Meanwhile, the small, three headed monsters that Bakugou was sending to the grave were loading themselves into the cannons, making Izuku nervous.

“When a Scattershot is sent to the graveyard, you take 500 damage, so that’s 1500 damage! Also, when all 3 copies of Scattershot are sent to the graveyard because of the effect of Scattershot, all your monsters are destroyed!”

The cannons fired, the ammunition flying right at Izuku’s field. “Activate Bubble Barrier.” The entity quickly told Izuku. “Right, once per turn, Bubble Barrier stops Performapal and Odd Eyes monsters from being destroyed by battle or card effects.” The bubbles flew in front of Izuku’s monsters, absorbing blasts. The shock waves, however, still lead to Izuku taking the damage.

Izuku: 8000 LP-->6500 LP

Bakugou was done, he had nothing left, he already knew that he was going to lose to fucking Deku of all people, he couldn’t even bother to shout, he just stood silently. “I enter the battle phase, so King Bear’s effect activates!”

Performapal King Bear (Attack: 2200-->2500)

“Now, Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack Garunix, Spiral Flame Strike!” Odd Eyes shot a vortex of fire, going through Garunix and destroying it once more.

Bakugou: 4100 LP-->2100 LP

“Now, King Bear, attack Bakugou directly!” The bear walked up to the blonde boy, slamming it’s paw next to the boy, the crash forcing him to tumble down.

Bakugou: 2100 LP-->0 LP

Izuku Wins

Izuku wins, that’s what the monitor read out, he had done it, he had actually defeated Kacchan. He looked around and notice he had forgotten about the crowd around him. After Izuku had pendulum summoned, the crowd were enamored, they watched silently to see what would happen next. And then…

They ran up to Izuku, cheering. Everyone was excited that Izuku won, everyone wanted to know about pendulums and how they worked, where he got them from, Izuku was thrown a barrage of questions. As happy as he was for winning, he wasn’t a fan of crowded spaces, he simply wanted to go home.

Izuku walked away from the crowd, telling them, “I’m just tired, I promise I will tell you everything tomorrow.” Everyone understood, letting the green haired boy walk home in peace.

-Half an Hour Later-

As the sun was starting to set, Izuku decided to speak up about some stuff stuck in his mind. “Umm, I want to t-thank you for what you did, if you didn’t turn my monsters in pendulum monsters or give that advice during the duel, I don’t think I would of won.”

“You’re welcome.” The being replied. “I d-don’t think we’ve properly introduced ourselves yet. I’m Midoriya Izuku, nice to meet you.” The boy stuttered out, wanting to finally know the name of entity that had come to his aid.

“Todoroki.” What a Japanese sounding name for someone who obviously isn’t from Earth, speaking of that: “I’m presuming you’re not a human?” “That is correct, I’m not a human, although, my memory is fuzzy on what I am.”

This confused Izuku, what could he mean by ‘memory being fuzzy’, why did he not remember that kind of information, what a second: “Are you even a ‘he’?! Does your species even have boy & girls? What if-” “I can assure you, we have very similar biology to humans, so, yes, I am a ‘he’” Todoroki broke Izuku’s train of thought to give a quick explanation.

“OK, what do you remember, if I can ask?” Izuku wanted to know as much as he could about Todoroki as he could, Todoroki was just so... interesting, there was no better way of putting it.

“Well, I know my name, I know I’m from a different world, but not much about said world, I know about Pendulum Summoning, which, from what I can gather, is not something that exists in this world, and something else…” Todoroki gave it some thought, it wasn’t until Izuku finally had arrived outside of his apartment building that Todoroki figured it out.

“Four Dragons, four dragons that hold the key to my memories. We already have one of them, Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon. If we can gather the remaining three, I’ll be able to figure out why I’m here and where I’m from. Izuku, I must ask you, please help me find the remaining three!” Izuku looked at Todoroki blankly, and didn’t give it a second of thought.

“Of course I’ll help you. From now on, you and I are friends!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I hope you enjoyed this week's chapter! Please make sure to comment, I'm always happy to hear about what I'm doing right and wrong! I have just have 3 things to say quick:
> 
> 1\. I changed Bubble Barrier's effect slightly to include Odd Eyes monsters as well. I'm not a huge fan of changing card effects just to get out of tricky situation I wrote myself into, so don't expect this to be the norm.
> 
> 2\. A quick question, should I change the way I format the story? Do you want me to double space between paragraphs, should I cut more often between sentences, just anything to make the experience of actually reading more enjoyable.
> 
> 3\. I'm going to a Yugioh regional this week! I'm still not exactly a pro player yet, so wish me luck!

**Author's Note:**

> And with that, I thank you again for reading the chapter! This is my first fanfic I’ve ever made, and while other authors usually say to not be too hard on them, I want you to be as critical as you possibly can be, the only way for me to improve as an author (and for the story to improve) is for me to know what I’m doing wrong and correct those errors! That being said, I always do appreciate some praise as well. Regardless, I hope for you an amazing day! Updates (hopefully) every Monday.


End file.
